Capitulo VI
Capitulo VI es el sexto capitulo de la segunda temporada de serie Glee:Un trofeo Más. X-Qué tal Estados Unidos? Bienvenidos a la competencia de coros a nivel regional, recordemos que de todas las presentaciones solo uno será ganador y pasará a la siguiente ronda, las nacionales. (Hablaba) En el camerino Víctor-Chicos...es hora del show (Caminan al escenario) Didier-Ok, voy a arrasar con todos esta noche, prepárense Thomas-Preparense, The Hottest ya viene en camino Víctor-Posiciones!!!!! X-Denle un aplauso al Club...The Hottest! (Aplauden) (Música) Didier-Oh love oh love won't you rain on me tonight Víctor-oh life oh life please don't pass me by Thomas-don't stop, don't stop, don't stop when the red lights flash Los 3-oh ride, free ride won't you take me close to you Far away far away waste away tonight Víctor-i'm wearing my heart on the noose Didier y Thomas-Far away, far away waste away tonight tonight my heart's on the loose Víctor-Oh lights and action i just can't be satisfied Thomas-Oh losers and choosers won't you please hold on my life Didier-Oh hours and hours like the dog years of the day Víctor-Old story same old story Los 3-Won't you see the light of day Far away far away waste away tonight i'm wearing my heart on the noose far away far away waste away tonight tonight my heart's on the loose Víctor-talk myself out of feeling talk my way out of control Los 3-talk myself out of falling in love falling in love with you Didier-Oh love oh love won't you rain on me tonight Víctor-oh ride free ride Los 3-won't you take me close to you Far away far away waste away tonight i'm wearing my heart on the noose Far away far away waste away tonight tonight my heart's on the loose Far away far away waste away tonight i'm wearing my heart on the noose far away far away waste away tonight tonight my heart's on the loose tonight my heart's on the loose tonight my heart's on the loose (Aplauden) (Se cierra el telón) X-Gran comienzo! Y ahora denle la bienvenida desde Ohio a New Directions Joey-...(Respira) (Música) Joey-I've been here before But always hit the floor I've spent a lifetime running And I always get away But with you I'm feeling something That makes me want to stay I'm prepared for this I never shoot to miss But I feel like a storm is coming If I'm gonna make it through the day Then there's no more use in running This is something I gotta face If I risk it all Could you break my fall? How do I live? How do I breathe? When you're not here I'm suffocating I want to feel love, run through my blood Tell me is this where I give it all up? For you I have to risk it all Cause the writing's on the Wall A million shards of glass That haunt me from my past As the stars begin to gather And the light begins to fade When all hope begins to shatter Know that I won't be afraid If I risk it all Could you break my fall? How do I live? How do I breathe? When you're not here I'm suffocating I want to feel love, run through my blood Tell me is this where I give it all up? For you I have to risk it all Cause the writing's on the Wall The writing's on the Wall How do I live? How do I breathe? When you're not here I'm suffocating I want to feel love, run through my blood Tell me is this where I give it all up? How do I live? How do I breathe? When you're not here I'm suffocating I want to feel love, run through my blood Tell me is this where I give it all up? For you I have to risk it all Cause the writing's on...the Wall (Aplauden)'' '' Mason-I'm sick and tired of this so-called life Without room to breathe Spencer-I toss and turn in my bed all night Am I the only one who finds no peace? Todos-What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Madison-Escape to the stars Feeling so free Just you and me Escape to the stars Chasing a dream All that we need is to believe Escape to the stars Alistair-I've always been the one to speak my mind Strove against the stream Take on the system or leave it behind And you will find a new reality Myron-What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Joey-Escape to the stars Jane-Feeling so free Just you and me Escape to the stars Mason-Chasing a dream All that we need is to believe Escape to the stars Madison-Overcome gravity Holding you down On the ground Myron-Free from insanity No one else is around Joey-Escape to the stars Feeling so free Just you and me Escape to the stars Chasing a dream All that we need is to believe Todos-Escape to the stars Feeling so free Just you and me Escape to the stars Chasing a dream All that we need is to believe Escape to the stars (Aplauden) Joey-Automatic (automatic echo x3) Automatic (echo x3) Jane-You're automatic and your hearts like an engine (Whoooo) I die with every beat Mason-You're automatic and your voice is electric (Whoo)but do I still believe? It's automatic every word in your letter (Whoo) The lie connects the beat Myron-It's automatic when you say things get better but they never... Todos-There's no real love in you There's no real love in you There's no real love in you Alistair-Why do I keep loving you ...It's so automatic calling comes from the crossroad(Whooo) They come and go like you It's automatic watching faces I don't know (Whoo) Erase the face from you Spencer-It's automatic Systematic So traumatic You're automatic Todos-There's no real love in you There's no real love in you There's no real love in you Why do I keep loving you Joey-Automatic (automatic echo x3) Automatic (echo x3) Automatic (echo x3) Automatic (echo x3) Madison y Mason-Each step you make each breath you take your heart, your soul, remote controlled This life is so sick You're automatic to me Myron-There's no real love in you (in background x2) Todos-There's no real love in you There's no real love in you There's no real love in you There's no real love in you There's no real love in you why do I keep loving you automatic (automatic echo x3) Joey-There's no real (in background) automatic (echo x3) love in you (in background) automatic (echo x3) why do I (in background) automatic (echo x3) keep loving you (in background) Todos-Automatic... (Aplauden) ......................... X-Y ahora, el primer lugar es para..... Thomas-(Ansioso) Didier-...Tomaste café antes de venir, verdad? Thomas-Sí...un poco de café Víctor-Thomas, tu terapeuta dijo que nada de café...nos pones nerviosos Thomas-Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso X-...Para New Directions!!!!!!! (Celebran) Víctor Didier y Thomas-......... Thomas-Les digo que hagamos un cover de Caraphernelia de Pierce The Veil, lo aniquilaríamos y ese trofeo habría sido nuestro, pero ustedes nunca me escuchan!! Víctor-Thomas, basta! Thomas-Aaaahhhh!!! (Se va corriendo) Didier-...... Víctor-.....Ve a tranquilizarlo Didier-Vale (Se va) Víctor-(Los mira)...(Se va) .......................... Mientras tanto los Tokio Hotel o.O Tom-Ya, ya, ya, ya...ahora está listo Georg-No puede ser que volvamos a hacer esto, estoy tan emocionado, ojala esto me haga sentir de 14 años Bill-Bien chicos, nosotros nos subiremos a esta tabla (Ojala aún quepamos los 4 -.-""), llegó la hora de surfear la colina Tom y Georg-Siiiii :D (Se suben a la tabla) Gustav-Un momento, se van a matar ahí, es muy peligroso Bill Tom y Georg-...... Gustav-...Pero aún así quiero subirme, háganme espacio Los 3-Yeeha :D Bill-Vamos a empezar la fiesta :D (Quita la base donde se sontenía la tabla) Tom-Un momento... Silencio.... Tom-Hacia donde se suponía que debía ser la ruta de la tabla? Bill- ._. ........ Tom-No definiste una ruta verdad? Bill-Por Dios hermano, no es necesario definir una ruta Georg-Cuando estamos en la punta de una colina sin ninguna dirección...supongo que sí Gustav-Bien hecho Bill Bill- ._. ..... (La tabla se comienza a mover) Tom-Hacia donde se moverá la tabla? Georg-Oremos porque no sea hacia atrás Gustav-Emm chicos...parece que vamos hacia atrás Tom-Oh Dios... (La tabla se inclina hacia atrás) Bill-No, no, no, no, no... Los 4-Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: Tom-Estamos cayendo!!!!!!!!! D: Georg-No jodas Tom, gracias por decirlo!!!!!!! Gustav-Chicos, árbol a la vista!!!! D: Tom Georg y Gustav-Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!! D: Bill-...Que no punda el pánico, yo los salvaré 7u7 (Esquiva el árbol con la tabla) Esta es nuestra ruta!!!!!!! :D Tom Georg y Gustav-Siiiiii :D (Surfean) Los 4-Yeeha :D Georg-(Ríe) Esto es mejor que bajar una colina a pié, chicos :D Bill- (Voltea para escuchar a Georg) ....(Pierde el control) Hay no, estoy perdiendo el equilibrio D: Gustav-Tranquilizate, quédate en una posición... Tom-(Miraba la situación) Uy, pobre de mi hermano (Voltea hacia enfrente) (Se da cuenta que están por chocar con una gran roca) ._....Ay Dios!! D: Bill Georg y Gustav-(Voltean hacia enfrente) Los 4-Aaahhhh!!!!!!! D: Bill-Salvense quien pueda!!!! D: Los 4-Aahhhh!!!!D: (Brincan de la tabla antes de chocar) Silencio...... Georg-(Ríe) Bill Tom y Gustav-...... Georg-(Ríe) Eso estuvo...de locos (Ríe) Tom-...(Ríe) Juro no haberme sentido así en mucho tiempo Gustav-...(Ríe) No me había sentido de esa manera en tanto tiempo Bill-...Se sintió genial correr tanto peligro (Ríe con ellos) En el Club Tom-Hayá está nuestra mesa (Se van a sentar) Gerard-Uuhh, Bill, no esperaba verte por aquí Bill-...Gerard? Qué haces aquí? Esa es la pregunta Gerard-Yo me divierto, la pregunta va hacia a ti Bill-Por Dios, yo también quería divertirme Gerard-Este Club es especial, aquí vienen celebridades de todo tipo, es especial porque este Club tiene un karaoke donde cualquier celebridad viene a cantar una de sus canciones o de otro artista, antes de que llegaras aquí estaban Jared Leto y Sam Smith cantando Writtings on the Wall y después cantaron Hurricane Bill-Eso es genial...oye, has visto a... Gerard-Hey Hayley, ven acá chica!!!!!!!! Hayley-Ah, hola, tenía tiempo que no los veía Bill-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, cuánto fue? Hayley-Bueno, la última vez que te ví me dijiste que comenzarías a ir de gira por el mundo Bill-Y-y-y lo hice (Sonríe) Fue genial, fue muy cansado pero me divertí, yo y Tom recibimos muchas felicitaciones en México en nuestro cumpleaños...pero, ya hable mucho de mí, cómo has estado? Te encuentras bien? Gerard-Yo los dejaré sólos para que se actualizen en este tiempo que no se han visto, iré con Tom Georg y Gustav (Se va) Silencio...... Hayley-Porqué preguntas si estoy bien? Bill-Bueno...Gerard me dijo que Jeremy Davis salió de la banda y traté de llamarte para saber cómo estabas...pero no contestabas Hayley-Oh, lo siento, yo...sabes lo que hago siempre que me siento mal, y sí, por un momento me sentí fatal Bill-...Y porqué no te veo mal? Hayley-Bill, fue algo pasajero, crees que me deprimo tan fácil Bill-Mi verdadera pregunta es...qué haces aquí? Hayley-...En unas semanas iré con Sam Smith a una competencia nacional de coros, puedes creerlo? Quieren que él y yo seamos jurado de la competencia junto con ese sujeto de X Factor...Simon Cowell (Hablaba) (Llegan Sam y Jared) Jared-Vaya Bill, yo no esperaba verte por aquí Bill-Vine con los chicos, no es nada del otro mundo (Ríe) Sam-Tú eres Bill Kaulitz? Bill-...Sí ._. Sam-Jared y Hayley me han hablado un poco de ti, lamento lo que te sucedió en esa entrevista Bill-Sí, trato de no pensar en eso Sam-Te traje la bebida que me pediste Hayley Hayley-Oh, gracias Sam, que caballeroso eres Sam-Un británico debe ser caballeroso con las mujeres Hayley-Vaya, creo que los británicos deben ser especiales Bill- ._. ....... Hayley-Puedes creerlo Bill?, ahora que seremos jueces de la competencia hemos comenzado a ser muy cercanos Sam y yo Sam-Me gusta Estados Unidos, más por las chicas hermosas como Hayley, por supuesto, quiero decir, Adele si es bonita, los 2 somos británicos, pero no es mi tipo, que puedo decir? Me encantan las chicas risueñas (Hablaba) Bill- ._. ... Sam-Yo no soy tan exigente en ese sentido, una mujer femenina es suficiente, parece que Hayley podría ser mi tipo Jared, Hayley y Sam-(Ríen) Bill-... Ajá, claro (Ríe un poco) (Celos) Sam-Tú que dices, Bill? Bill-Eemm, qué dices Tom? Ya voy, los veré luego Jared-Acabas de llegar Bill-Y ya me voy Sam-No puedes irte, Bill... Bill-Claro que puedo!! >.< (Se va un poco molesto) Los 3- ._. ..... Sam-Dijimos algo que le molestara? Jared-Ignoralo, a veces grita así de la nada por lo que sea, y qué me decias tú? He escuchado buenas críticas sobre Writtings on the Wall Sam-Sí, y aún hay pero...ya bajó de posición en el top ITunes -.- Jared-Y eso porqué? Sam-...Las cosas cambiaron desde que regresó Adele ._.